1. Field
The disclosure relates to the field of portable media players and, in particular, to a cordless charging device and associated methods for charging a portable media player battery.
2. Background
Recharging portable media players is currently accomplished under the docking station concept. A portable media player is placed into a docking station device (docked) and the docking station device is separately plugged into a power source through either a power cable or through a USB connection to a computer. In all cases, the docking station device always plugs in through use of a cable for recharging the battery of the portable media player.
The dependence of people on an enormous variety of portable electronic devices for both business and personal use is continuously expanding. The portability of these devices allows us to communicate or enjoy music and video, for example, without the prior restraints of power cables or phone cables. Although improving battery technology has played a big part in this transformation, the inevitable battery recharge is still a very pertinent aspect of any portable device. Particularly for travelers, this means traveling, not only with the primary device itself, but also packing up a docking station device and the associated cables for plugging the docking station device into a power source.